Perry is sick
by Mastermindhunter
Summary: Perry feels nausiated, and can't fight. Doof can't fight Perry in this state. He decides to take him to the vet. Perry will be willing to go until he hears the S word. Will he willing to get a SHOT?
1. Feeling a bit under the weather

Perry get's sick ch. 1

by

Mastermindhunter

Candace was sitting on her throne. Her hair was in a gorgeous silver tiara. She was so happy to see her mother busting her brothers, as she sat. Her prince was coming up to the large throne. Jeremy was so handsome, and looked so charming. "Princess Candace." He sighed with a happy smile. She giggled her deep laugh as he approached her. "I have come to express my love to you. You are the woman of my dreams, and nothing would make me happier than to see that you become my queen. Candace could barely believe it. Was this honestly happening? She was so ecstatic, but then felt like something was wrong.

She opened her eyes, to see that it was dream. Awww man. Well it was a good dream worth sleeping for. She adjusted her eyes, but didn't like what she saw. Laying on top of her was the most disgusting thing in the family to her. Perry laid there on top of Candace's sheets. "Eww grooos!" Perry opened his out of focuse eyes, and chattered in his usual way. Candace sat up, and uncovered herself. She didn't like touching Perry, but she didn't like him being in her bed either. She picked Perry up, and started complaining. "Will you ever get it through your thick skull, that I don't like you being in my room, much less my bed?" She went downstairs to look for the boys. "Phineas!"

"Hey Candace!" Phineas and Ferb were sitting at the dining room table. They were enjoying breakfast. Eggs and Bacon. She stood there, glaring at the boys. Phineas noticed there was something wrong. "Is something wrong Candace? You seem a little upset." Candace held Perry in front of her, for the boys to see. Phineas smiled. "Oh there you are Perry. We were wondering where you were." Candace put Perry on the ground. "Oh. Was he in your bed again?" She responded with an aggrivated look. "Oh sorry Candace. He's just a platypus after all. He doesn't know any better." Phineas reached down to pet Perry. He responded by chattering. Candace groaned and sat down. When she sat down, Linda sat some eggs and bacon infront of her. She grabbed a soda, and sat down.

"Seriously guys. Today is the day that Jeremy comes over. He promised to spend a nice day with me. No Suzie, or anyone else. Just him and me. The last thing I need is you guys screwing everything up. The last time Jeremy came over, I was literally not myself. I really don't want that to happen again, so keep all you're crazy plots somewhere else." Candace accidentally spilled some of her soda, and it spilled into Perry's food dish. She hadn't even noticed it. Perry was sitting near everyone's feet, and hadn't noticed that it was spilled in. He stretched, and walked over towards his food dish. When he took the first bite, it tasted a bit different, and weird. Maybe it was just his imagination. He took another bite, and it was still weird tasting. He decided he had eaten enough. He didn't want to go on todays mission with a full stomach. Perry looked up at Candace, and tilted his head. She looked down at him, sickeningly. "Eww as if I would pet you! Get away from me!" Perry didn't want to push her today. He laid down with his feelings hurt.

"So, What do you think we should do today Ferb?" Ferb shrugged staring at his brother. "Well we'll figure something out. Hey where's Perry?"

Perry put put on his fedora, slowly, and slumpt over to the closest escape route to headquarters. He went zooming through the tube not quite feeling himself. There must have been something in his food that morning that wasn't supposed to be in there. He landed in his seat a little too tough. Major Monogram showed up on the screen. "Hello age-" He stopped talking short, when he saw Perry's face. He looked miserable, and not looking like he wanted to even move. His fur had looked pale, and he seemed a bit like he was swaying "Umm Agent P. Are you feeling okay? You don't look so good." Perry nodded, and rotated his paw, signaling for him to continue. "Oh! Umm okay. Anyway. We found out that Doofenshmirtz has been buying massive amounts of makeup removal creams. We don't know why exactly, but this is where you come in. We need you to-." Perry was slumpt over on his chair. He was snoring slightly. Major monogram shouted to wake him up. "Agent P!" He shot up, his face horrid, bags under his eyes. He looked around, as if he forgot where he was. The fedora was over his bill, so he put it over his head. He saluted and slumpt over to the exit, to go get Doofenshmirtz.

He decided to take the hover craft. What a state he was in. What was in that food? Doofenshmirtz evil inc. was in view. He flew in through the front door. He decided to take the elevator up to Doofenshmirtz place. He wasn't in the mood to be fighting when feeling sick. He must have dosed off in the middle of the way up, because he heard the ding, and shot his eyes open. He made it, and was about to open the door. A loud animalistic cough was eminated before he turned the knob. There before him was the mad doctor. His blurred vision made it hard to make things out. All he was sure he saw was a big ray machine, and liquid being poured into a tank. He walked in, but fell over his feet, loosing his balance. Doofenshmirtz, at first looked like he was expecting him, but then looked at him a bit surprised. 


	2. Put the diabolical plan on hold

Perry is sick ch. 2

by

Mastermindhunter

Doofenshmirtz was about to ask why Perry had looked like he was hit by a truck, but seeing as how he looked like he was here to stop him, he wouldn't bring up what need not be discussed. So he was ready to start the usual. "Ahhh Perry the Platypus. Yur arrival is completely unpredictable and by predictable I mean-" He was cut off when Perry fel down to his knees, clutching his stomach. "Umm Perry the Platypus is everything alright with you? I mean you aren't even glancing my way!" He shouted. His suspicions were correct, when he saw Perry cover his ears when he yelled. There was something seriously going on. Perry never had troubles when he would hollar. Perry tried to stand defensively, and ball his fists.

Doofenshmirtz wouldn't try to make him feel worse. If he was still miserable when he told hm his plan, he would do something. There was no need for capture. He already looked like he was going to keel over. "Umm I don't think I'm going to capture you. You don't seem like you're ready to stop me any time soon, so here it is."Perry looked at him an raised an eyebrow. "I'll wait for the fighting until you're ready. And to help you occupy your time, I'll entertain you with a fun little backstory. You see Perry the Platypus, it all started back in Gimmelshtump. I was fourteen years old."

He sat down to think about it. "It was my fourteenth birthday party, and I thought it would be fun to go to the carnival with my first ever girlfriend. We had fun, but that was the day I realized how awful she was. Well we had gone to the circus tent, and she said she was going to use the bathroom. Anyway, I saw her go into the back of the tent, and didn't know why, because you know, I figured she had to go to the restroom. So I followed her in, but then that's when the horror happened. I ran back there, but there were clowns everywhere. They all crowded me, and surrounded me. They all hit me with blow up clubs, and it was shear pandimonium. All the colors, and the crazy outfits, and the hair and the noses! I remember while being playfully hit, I saw my girlfriend in the back, paying the head clown money, and I realized she payed the clowns to tourment me! It was the most gruesome frightening day of my life!" He bit onto his lab coat, and whimpered a little. It wasn't until then that Perry noticed he was in the feetal position.

He blushed and looked at Perry. He stood back up and cleared his throat. "Well anyway. To rid the world of the clowns, I have invented the make up removal . . . inator" He looked at Perry and Perry was wobbling. "I know it doesn't sound very flattering, but that's what it does. It gets rid of make up all around the world! Sure it might get rid of civilian make up, but think about it, I could market my own brand of make up." When he looked Perry was still rocking back and forth. He huffed and walked towards the machine. "Oh Perry the Platypus. Look!" He said widening his eyes. "There's the make up removal inator." He said pointing at it. Perry stood there still swaying. "I'm walking towards it." Perry was still staring at him. "I-I-I'm getting closer to it." Perry started turning paler, still with a distant look in his eyes. Doof was letting his finger hover over the big red button. It was shaking getting ready to start it. He looked at Perry. Yet Perry didn't do anything.

He stood straight, and grumbled. "Alright I know there is something going on with you. Spill." Suddenly the platypus heard the word spill, and couldn't hold it in any longer. His eyes bulged, and he ran straight between Doofenshmirtz's legs, straight towards the bathroom, and slammed the door. Doofenshmirtz heard slpashing near the toilet, and knew that he was vomitting. It was no surprise. "Uhh . . . Perry the platypus? Uhh how's it going buddy?" There was just more vomiting. He opened the door, and glared at Perry. he was slumpt over the toilet. He picked up the the furry nausiated platypus. He looked miserable. "Really? Right into the toilet I cleaned this morning?" He said with an angry glance. "It's official you're as sick as a dog!" Just then Perry vomited right into Doof's face. It was slimey, green, and it stank. His eyes were squinted tightly shut, and his lips pursed. he slowly opened his eyes, and unpursed his lips. He put the sickened one down, and grabbed the fluffiest of towels from his cabinet. He slapped it onto his face, and cleaned the mess off his face. When he looked back at Perry, he was blushing embarrased at what he did.

He groaned. "All right. I'll help you out." He cleaned off Perry's face with a wet wash cloth, and wrapped him up in a white sheet. He carried him over to the recliner for a while, and unfolded the couch into a futon. He then picked him up, and laid him down on the bed. The pillows and mattress were quite comfy. He had expected it to be rather uncomfortable, but it was perfect. Doofenshmirtz laid a bucket next to the bed, and laid a heavy comforter over the sheet. When Doof dissappeared into the kitchen Perry was quite surpised, and a bit confused. "I came back with some soup. It's homemade chicken soup, and is delicious." He smiled. Perry didn't want to taste it. "Aww come on it's a Doofenshmirtz family recipie." He hadn't quite trusted Doof, but when Doof said it was his family recipie, he couldn't say no. The Doofenshmirtz cheese was good enough to be eaten all by itself. He tasted it a bit, and instantly fell in love with the soup.

Doofenshmirtz sat down in his recliner. "If you get hungrier, I've made a whole pot of it." He reached for the phone. His quickly dialed a few numbers, and waited patiently. "Hello? Melony? Let me talk to Roger. It's me Heinz! You know, his brother? Yeah? Yeah. Okay I'll hold." Doof was twirling the cord around his finger, waiting patiently. He looked at perry and smiled faintly. Suddenly he straightened up. "Roger? Hey Roger. It's me Heinz. Listen I can't go golfing today. I've got a sick friend, and he isn't doing so well." He looked sympathetically at Perry. "Yeah I wish I could spend the day with you too." He covered the mouth of the phone, and shook his head no in Perry's direction, smirking. "Yeah. Love you bye."


End file.
